Quand on s'engueule
by Kitsune-chama
Summary: D'aussi loin que je me souvienne, notre relation a toujours été ainsi, violente et passionnée. Comme quand on s'engueule... C'est ironique, qui aurait cru qu'un jour toi et moi, ennemis de toujours finirions ensemble ?


Bonjour bonjouuuuur, vous allez bien ? :)

**Disclamer:** Pandora Hearts ne m'appartient pas, tout est à Jun MOCHIZUKI. Je ne fais que m'amuser avec ses personnages ô combien géniaux.

**Titre:** Quand on s'engueule

**Rating:** T, je ne savais pas trop lequel mettre. J'ai hésité entre K ou T mais je me suis décidé à mettre celui-ci juste au cas où même s'il n'y a rien de bien choquant.

**Note de l'auteur :** Voici un autre texte tout droit sortit de mon esprit...tordu ? Un pairing quelque peu explosif ici mais je ne vous en dis pas plus, vous le découvrirez en lisant. :)  
Dans ce texte il y a deux points de vue. Les parties en _italiques_ et celles en **gras** sont donc les pensées de deux personnages différents.  
Je ne pense pas qu'il y est risque de spoil, juste une petite allusion à une certaine phrase présente au chapitre XLI du tome 10 qui n'est pas réellement flagrante à mes yeux. Je préfère tout de même prévenir même si cette petite référence peut passer inaperçue :)

J'espère de tout cœur que vous passerez un bon moment en lisant ceci, n'hésitez pas à me donner vos impressions et à me dire si quelque chose ne va pas afin que je puisse m'améliorer :)

Sur ce je ne vous embête pas plus longtemps,

Bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

**Quand on s'engueule...**

_Quand la colère atteint son paroxysme et qu'aucun de nous deux ne peut plus garder son calme. Quand la fureur est telle que l'on jure plus que par le rouge. Rouge sang. Quand tes petits poings se crispent, prêt à frapper et que tes mots finissent par dépasser ta pensée, du moins, je l'espère. Quand, dans tes yeux se reflète cette lueur de folie illuminant alors ton visage de cette manière si terrifiante, te donnant un aspect si..._

_C'est à cet instant que tu es la plus belle. Quand ta bouche se tort en un sourire sadique qui, souvent, est d'assez mauvaise augure pour moi. Quand, les joues rougies par la colère tu te rapproches dangereusement avec toujours cet air de profond dédain. Quand tu te fais violence pour ne pas craquer alors que moi, taquin, je n'espère que cela. Quand, alors que je me laisse faire, tu suspends ton geste parce que, au fond de mes yeux presque aveugles, tu as vue cette pointe d'amusement, ce plaisir immuable que j'ai de toujours essayer, par n'importe quel moyen, aussi tordu soit-il, de te faire sortir de tes gonds..._

_C'est ainsi que tu es la plus désirable. Quand arrive sur ton si joli visage jusqu'alors déformé par la colère, cette adorable petite moue boudeuse qui, autrefois fit chavirer mon pauvre cœur meurtrit. Et, alors qu'un sourire attendrit prend place sur mes lèvres, c'est à ce moment précis que tout dérape irrémédiablement..._

**Quand tu penses avoir gagné alors qu'en réalité, il n'en est rien, jamais. Quand tu crois être parvenu à me mettre hors de moi alors qu'en fait, tout n'est qu'un jeu auquel tu perds et ce, à chaque fois, toujours. Quand, souriant bêtement alors que tu crois savourer ta pseudo victoire sur moi, je mets mon plan à exécution. Quand, dans mes yeux roses passe cette petite lueur de sadisme que je ne parviens plus à te dissimuler. C'est à cet instant que, perdant ton sourire, tu te rends compte qu'à partir de maintenant et ce, quoi que tu fasse, tu es irrévocablement condamné...**

**J'aime la tournure que prennent les événements quand, même alors que tu te sais vaincu et que tout ton être te crie ta défaite cuisante, tu continues de me résister, toujours en vain, encore et encore...**

**Quand d'un regard je fais de toi mon serviteur et que tu ne rechignes en rien, ton cerveau carburant à cent à l'heure dans un seul et unique but : trouver un moyen de renverser la situation à ton avantage. Ton visage est alors des plus expressifs. Aussi, il m'est aisé de savoir à quoi tu penses...**

**Quand, pendant que tu tentes encore de te rebeller, il me suffit d'un sourire, d'un regard ou encore d'une petite moue boudeuse pour te faire chavirer. Tu es si beau quand tu perds le contrôle. Quand nos visages ne sont plus seulement qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, tellement proches que je peux sentir ton souffle se mêler au mien. Quand tes lèvres avides rencontrent les miennes dans un baiser sucré qui, même si il se veut chaste au début, finit toujours par s'intensifier, tu en demandes toujours plus. Quand nos langues ennemies et adversaires de toujours se livrent un autre genre de bataille que celui des insultes et autres mesquineries, entamant ainsi une guerre que je ne suis jamais sure de gagner...**

**Quand tes mains se posent dans le bas de mon dos, que tu m'attires à toi tandis que je noue mes bras autour de ton cou et que mes doigts se prennent à jouer avec tes cheveux. Quand la folie qui nous consume toujours un peu plus chaque jour commence à dominer peu à peu nos deux corps en ébullition, c'est là que tout commence à devenir hors de contrôle...**

_Quand toi et moi nous rendons compte du ridicule de la situation, j'entends par là ton acharnement à vouloir ne faire céder le premier. Quand je me souviens que, depuis le début, ça a toujours été aussi étrange entre nous et que notre relation a toujours été comme ça : folle, tordue et sadique. Et il en a toujours été ainsi que l'on soit amants ou ennemis, il y a des choses que le temps ne change pas..._

_Mais, ce que j'aime par dessus tout c'est quand tu comprends que, quoi que tu tentes à présent, il est déjà trop tard. Car tu ne peux plus me cacher tes sentiments, tes émotions ni même ce que tu ressens. Quand tes envies sont clairement lisibles dans tes gestes et sur ton visage, c'est à cet instant qu'il est trop tard car, tu es déjà prise dans mes filets._

_Quand, te rendant compte que tout cela est inutile, tu abandonnes et baisse les armes non sans me mordre la lèvre inférieure jusqu'au sang avant, me défiant du regard de dire quelque chose : Ce n'est que partie remise !_

**Quand, comme toujours, cela était sensé n'être qu'une simple dispute...**

**Parce que, quand toi et moi on s'engueule ça finit irrémédiablement dans la violence et le sadisme d'une étreinte à notre image. Parce que c'est devenu notre meilleur moyen d'exprimer ce que nous ressentons l'un pour l'autre : un amour tenté de haine, entaché par la folie.**

_Parce que, le jour où je t'ai demandé si tu voulais devenir mon amie j'espérais en réalité bien plus que cela, comme toujours. Parce que, finalement, je savais sûrement que, depuis le début, je ne te laissais peut être pas si indifférente que tu voulais bien le prétendre. Même si tu ne l'avoueras certainement jamais, je te connais suffisamment pour pouvoir l'affirmer, Lottie._

**Parce que je savais que toi, Xerxes Break, tu avais raison mais que ça me tuerais simplement de le dire haut et fort. Parce que, le jour où je t'ai enfin cédé, comme aujourd'hui, je t'ai mordue jusqu'au sang, mêlant ainsi douleur et plaisir dans ce premier baiser explosif. Pour que tu puisse ressentir ne serait-ce qu'un peu la douleur que ça me fait savoir que tu peux désormais disposer de mon cœur comme bon te semble. Pour que tu te souviennes bien, j'y ai mis toute ma haine et ma rage de m'être ainsi faite avoir, notre échange devenant alors encore plus agressif et meurtrier que jamais.**

_Parce que, quand on combine un fou et une sadique, le résultat ne peut être que destructeur certes, mais aussi terriblement violent et passionné, comme..._

**Comme quand on s'engueule...**

* * *

Merci à tous d'avoir lu, à bientôt je l'espère :)


End file.
